The present invention relates to a spectrometer and a method of spectrometry. In particular the present invention relates to a spectrometer having a heated ion block.
In order to design an efficient source which can handle a range of solvent flow rates for desolvation it is normal to use electrical heaters to heat both the desolvation gas flow and also maintain the source ion block at a constant temperature of approximately 150° C. The amount of heat required for desolvation will depend on user input parameters and the composition and level of sample liquid flow into the source. The electrical heaters that heat the desolvation gas flow are able to be operated at temperatures up to 600° C.
It is desired provide and improved mass spectrometer or ion mobility spectrometer and an improved method of spectrometry.